


Love Ain't Like That

by texasbelle91



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, no ZA (yet), shane is still kinda crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally wanted it to just be a one-shot but it ended up being a few chapters long. This story may be kind of crazy.</p><p>This is a Shane/Beth pairing. It's not my usual ships but I thought I'd try something new. I've never wrote from Shane's POV so y'all will have to let me know how I'm doin' with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little background for this story: Of course it's AU. It starts off as pre-ZA. Beth is 18. She and Shane are already in a relationship when this story begins.
> 
> Love it or hate it, let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Thanks!

Love Ain't Like That  
Chapter 1  
__________

Shane-  
"We need all available officers to respond to a 10-10 on Morgan Road near the old campgrounds. There are reports of several injuries. Please be advised the suspects are armed. I repeat, the suspects are armed."

Rick turned the car around while I talked to the dispatcher.

"10-04. This is Walsh and Grimes. We are en route to the scene, our ETA is 15 minutes."

We arrived at the scene in less than 15 minutes, along with two other patrol cars and an ambulance. 

There was a group of kids gathered around shouting and a bunch of vehicles covered in 'congratulations'.

There was no doubt it was a graduation party and the probability of the suspects being intoxicated increased. 

We made our way through the group and found several kids lyin' on the ground with several more still fightin'.

"Shane! Uncle Rick!"

We both ran towards a truck where a small group of girls were gathered.

Beth was sittin' there next to her brother Shawn who had blood runnin' down his arm.

"What happened, Beth?" Rick began questioning her.

Before she could answer, two shots rang out from the group of kids.  
__________

Beth-  
Shawn was taken to the hospital along with a few others and a lot of the people here were arrested and sent home after the cops talked to them.

I was cryin' and upset that they wouldn't let me go with my brother.

"Hey," one of Shawn's friends came over to me and gave me a reassuring hug, "He's gonna be alright."

"What the hell's goin' on?"

We both looked up to see Shane standin' there. He looked angry.

"Get your ass home, boy."

Shawn's friend left and Shane grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, I'm carryin' you home," he said through clenched teeth as he pulled me towards Shawn's car.

"Where's Uncle Rick?"

"He went to the hospital with Shawn. He called your mama and daddy and told 'em to meet him there. I'm supposed to carry you home."

"But you're not, right? You're gonna carry me to the hospital?"

"No, I'm not carryin' you to the hospital. I'm carryin' you home."

He sighed, "What the hell were you doin' there?"

"It was a graduation party, Shane. Ya know, 'cause I graduated today?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get a fuckin' attitude with me, Beth. That ain't what I meant. What were you doin' with that Johnson kid?"

"He's Shawn's friend. I wasn't doin' anythin' with him."

When we got to my house. My mama and daddy were already gone so Shane walked me in.

"You want somethin' to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he sat down on the couch.

I came back from the kitchen and handed him a glass of tea and sat mine down on the coffee table before I sat in his lap.

He took a sip from the glass and sat it down next to mine.

"How much did you drink?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't. Shawn wouldn't let me drink anythin'."

"Good," he hooked his finger under my chin and pulled my face down for a kiss.  
____________

Shane-  
Beth giggled when I slipped my hand under her shirt and ran my fingers over her ribsbut I didn't let my hand go any further. 

"Not tonight, Shane," she pulled away from me a little before I laid her back on the couch and kissed down her neck.

"Shane, please. I don't..." 

I pulled away from her and sat up.

"What the fucks goin' on, Beth?"

"My brother is in the hospital. That's what's goin' on, Shane."

"You're damn lucky you ain't in there too," I shouted.

We started arguin' but we were interrupted by the sounds of a car comin' down the driveway. I looked out the window to see Rick gettin' out of the car.

He walked in and Beth ran to him.

"How's Shawn?" 

"He's alright. He should be out in a few days," he said, givin' her a hug, "Shane, we gotta get goin'."

I nodded and started towards the door.

"Everythin's gonna be alright, Bethie," Rick told her before followin' me out.  
___________  
\--Four days later--

Beth-  
After Shawn got out of the hospital, mama and daddy haven't let either of us go very far.

Shawn hasn't been able to go back to work yet so he tries to help out around the farm and as for me, I'm only permitted to go to church and work. Daddy said as long as we live under his roof, we'll abide by his rules.

"Bethie, if you need anythin', don't hesitate to call me or Rick," Aunt Lori said. She and Uncle Rick were goin' away for a week for their anniversary so I was watchin' Carl.

Since school was out for the summer, I didn't have to worry about gettin' Carl to school on time or makin' sure his homework was done, both of which were a challenge when they had to be done.

I popped the lasagna mama had fixed into the oven to heat up while Carl picked out a movie. 

Before the movie was over, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to see Shane standin' there with a single rose and a bag of candy.

"Shane!" Carl screamed when I let him in.

"Hey buddy, this is for you," he handed the bag of candy to Carl and turned to me, holdin' the rose out, "and this is for you."

He watched a movie with us and played a game with Carl before he went to bed.  
________________

Shane-  
I waited until Carl had gone to bed to talk to Beth.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her. "I know I should've called but I need to talk to you," I told her.

She turned away from me and scoffed, "Is that all you have to say?"

"What?"

"You acted like a jerk and then you don't talk to me for four days. That's what."

"C'mon, Beth. I'm sorry 'bout that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She scoffed again. "I wasn't hurt, Shane. My brother was and you acted like you didn't care."

I grabbed her face and kissed her, "I fuckin' care. That's why I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Please let go, Shane. You're hurtin' me."

I let go of her face and saw the red marks where I had held her a little too tight.

"Look, Beth, I came here to make things right with you. I don't wanna spend this last few weeks together fightin'."

"Oh. Now it makes sense. You just wanted to mess around with your best friends babysit slash niece before she leaves for college. I finally get it. You can leave now," she walked into the kitchen and started fillin' the sink with water.

"First of all, it ain't like that and you damn well know it. Second, you're not really his niece. He's your brothers uncle so that logic can be shot to shit."

"Oh, so it's the babysitter part you like? Is that why you and I got started?"

Fuck it!

I shook my head and threw my hands up.

"You're too goddamn emotional," I said as I let the screen door slam.  
____________

Beth-  
"Shane, wait!" I called after him and ran outside but he was already backin' out of the driveway.

I went back inside and sent him a text message askin' him to call me when he's had a chance to calm down.

I knew he wouldn't and I can't really be mad about it. 

I knew full well what I was gettin' into with Shane. I've known him for years and I know how he reacts to things.

A part of me wonders if he really did just like the idea of me bein' the babysitter. I mean, I'm not exactly the type he's gone out with before. 

My phone started buzzin' in my hand.

"Mama?" I said, answerin' my phone.

"Hi sweetie. I was just callin' to see if everythin's alright with you and Carl."

"Everythin's fine mama."

"That's good, sweetie. Don't forget you need to be here by noon tomorrow for Maggie's party."

"Yea ma'am. We'll be there before then."

"Alright. We'll, if y'all need anythin', call us. I love you, sweetie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mama. I love you, too."

I hung up the phone and went to check on Carl before I went to bed.

I was not lookin' forward to tomorrow. I was excited my sister was comin' home for a little while but I knew Shane would be there and I really didn't want to deal with him.

But regardless, I was gonna go and enjoy seein' my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Ain't Like That  
Chapter 2  
____________

Beth-  
I stared at the ceiling in my room for hours. Everyone was asleep, there wasn't a star in the sky or moonlight shining in my window. It was just dark. Lonely and dark.

Mama and Daddy didn't know it, at least I hope they didn't, but on nights like this I've snuck out of the house to meet Shane and I wish I was doin' that now. Even with how bad he treated me the last time we were together. 

It's really kind of crazy that I would sneak out to meet him when everyone else my age gets to be open about their relationships. I'm eighteen, an adult, but this is daddy's house and I don't want to disrespect him in any way and I don't think he or anyone else would like me bein' in a relationship with Shane.

Relationship.

I scoffed at myself. We don't have a relationship. He was just using me. Maybe he's still using me? 

God! I groaned and sat up in bed. To hell with it. I need to find out what's goin' on between us if there's anythin' at all.  
___________

Shane-  
"Shit," I muttered when the headlights of a car flashed through my window.

I had just sat down on the couch with a beer and turned on Sports Center.

I slammed the beer down and stood up to go to the door when it swung open.

"Beth?"

"We need to talk," she said firmly.

"Alright. Talk."

"What is this?" She sighed, "between us, I mean."

I shrugged and sat back down, "You tell me."

"I....I don't know what it is. I thought we....I honestly don't know what I thought, she sat down next me and put her head in her hands and started cryin'. "Did you ever love me or were you just tryin' to fuck me?"

I put my hand on her back and leaned in a little closer.

"What the hell do you think, Beth? We ain't done anythin' this whole time and I've still stuck around. If sex was all I wanted, I wouldn't still want to be with you."

She looked up and shook her head. "So what is this? Our relationship or whatever, what is it? Is it only until I leave for college or is it more than that? I need to know, Shane, because I leave in three weeks."

I took my hand off her back and rubbed my eyes. "How 'bout we go out or somethin'? Try to see what this is?"

Beth stared at me, tears still fallin', before she smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. No more hidin'. Hell, you're eighteen! I ain't doin' nothin' wrong."  
____________

Beth-  
I couldn't keep from starin' at Shane as he drove me home. He wasn't carrying me all the way, just close enough I could sneak back in.

There was a nagging feelin' that he was playin' me and maybe he was but I prayed he wasn't.

When he stopped the car, he leaned over and kissed me.

"We'll work everythin' out," he whispered.

I smiled and got out of the car.   
How was I supposed to know it would be another two days before I heard from him?

It hurt me that I hadn't heard from him but I guess that was too much to ask of him.

After dinner, I went up to my room and pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Shane. I knew what I had to do, what I was going to do and I had to make it as quick and painless as possible.

'It's over.'

Two simple words. That's all I sent to him. Then I waited for him to text back or somethin' before I got ready for bed.

I put my phone on the bed next to me once I was under the covers.

My phone buzzing woke me up at 4:20 a.m. I had four missed calls, three voice mails and one text message. All from Shane.

I opened the text: 'It's over?'

I didn't bother texting him back. What would be the point? 

"Beth, baby, call me. This can't be over." Was all he said on the first voice mail. The second one was almost the same as the first but I could tell he was mad. By the third, he was pissed.

I turned my phone off and went back to sleep. Maybe he would get it. Maybe a few days of not hearing from me would make him understand how I feel. I doubt it, but it's worth a try.

Later that evening, Mama invited Shane and the Grimes' over for dinner. Rick and Lori talked about takin' Carl to see the Grand Canyon the following week. They wanted to have a family vacation before school started and asked if I wanted to go. I had never been out of Georgia, so I immediately said yes.

After dinner I had to make sure the horses were in the barn since Shawn wasn't home yet so I left while Mama and Daddy discussed the trip with Rick and Lori.

I had just closed the door to one of the stalls when Shane called out my name. I didn't answer.

Walkin' up beside me he asked, "What the hell's wrong with you?" 

I shrugged. "Nothin'. Is there supposed to be somethin' wrong with me?"

"Lose the fuckin' smart mouth. You texted me sayin' it was over and then you don't pick up the God damn phone?"

I snickered. "You sound like such a girl, Shane. Put on your big girl panties and get over it. I have."

I was taken by surprise when he pushed me against the wall then he kissed me.

"It ain't over. I love you, Beth." 

"Bullshit," I whispered.

He stepped away from me,. "You know me. You've known me a long time. How many women have I said that to? Huh?"

"I've....I've only heard you say it to one," I muttered.

"Well there ya fuckin' go," he threw his hands up and started walkin' out of the barn.

I ran after him, grabbed his arm and when he turned around, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I....love you....too," I breathed in-between kisses.

He pulled back and smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded and let go of him. "Help me put the rest of the horses up?"

He nodded and laughed, "That's what I told them I was comin' out here for."

We saved Nelly for last. Shane had a hard time roundin' her up and gettin' her into her stall. When he slammed the door shut and locked it, he leaned back against the wall and held out his hand. I put mine in his and stepped towards him as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I gotta work tomorrow night and the next but I have Saturday night off. Think you can get away?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "where are we gonna go?"

"I can't tell you," he smiled too. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I huffed and poked out my bottom lip. 

He laughed. "That ain't workin' this time."

"Bethie?" Mama called out for me from the porch.

Shane leaned down and kissed me again. "I'll text ya later and let ya know when and where to meet me, alright?"

"Okay."

"Hey," he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Shane and I walked back to the together where he said goodnight to everyone and left.

Rick and Lori were still talkin' but Carl had already fallen asleep.

"So, Bethie," Rick said, "we'll be leavin' early next Thursday mornin'. If you want to stay Wednesday night at our house, you can or we can come get you."

"I'll stay," I said, "I can just go home with y'all after church. If that's alright."

"There's no problem with that at all," Lori said. 

It was gettin' late so I said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs. 

As I fell asleep, I could hear Mama, Daddy, Rick and Lori still talkin'.

It may sound crazy but the next two nights I was okay with not hearing from Shane. I knew he had to work and was planning somethin' for Saturday. 

So when Saturday mornin' tolled around and I woke up to four missed texts, I smiled to myself.

I was a little disappointed to see that three of the texts were from Maggie. They were pictures of her new car.

The fourth text though, was from Shane. 'My house @ 9 a.m.'

I looked at my clock to see it was already 8:28 a.m. I hurried around and got ready, putting on a yellow sundress and my boots, before runnin' downstairs.

"Whoa, slow down and no runnin' in the house," daddy chided. 

"Yes sir."

"Where are you off to this mornin'?" Mama asked.

"Library," I answered a little too quickly. 

"Library?" Daddy asked.

"Yep. Today is my day to help out," I lied.

Shane's car wasn't in the driveway when I get to his house but there was a note on the door. 

'You know where the key is. -Shane'

I walked around to the back of his house and picked up one of the bricks on his patio. I got the key out and unlocked the back door.

On the kitchen table was a bouquet of roses and another note.

'Pull your car into the garage. Keys are in the Jeep.'

I did as the note said and got into the Jeep where I found another note.

'Meet me at the cabin.'

I laughed to myself when I started the Jeep. Shane was actually tryin'.  
______________

Shane-  
I was puttin' some steaks on the grill when Beth pulled up.

She smiled when she got out ans grabbed the flowers I'd left for her and bounced up the stairs.

"Thank you for the roses," she said and put her arms around my neck. "So, what are we doin'?"

"Dinner and a movie alright?"

"Yeah," she kissed my cheek and let go of me, "what are we havin'?"

"Steaks and baked potatoes."

"Sounds good. What movie?"

"Just hold your damn horses. You'll find out."

She smiled again and went inside while I finished up the food. When I brought the tray with the steaks and potatoes in, I saw that she had set the table and opened two beers.

I picked up mine and took a sip then looked at her starin' at her bottle. 

"I ain't gonna arrest you. Go on and drink it," I chuckled.

"I....I don't know if I should."

"Take a sip. If ya don't like it you can drink somethin' else. There's soda in the fridge." 

She nodded, took a sip and scrunched up her nose.

"That's disgusting," she said before takin' another sip.

It wasn't long before we'd finished eatin' and Beth was on her third beer while I was on my sixth.

I took her hand and led her over to the couch, pullin' her down onto my lap and I started to kiss her neck.

When she stopped me, I gently pushed her down on the couch so she was lyin' on her back. She pulled me down on top of her and started kissin' me.  
____________

Beth-  
I felt Shane's hand move under me and he unzipped my dress, then he shifted and started tugging at the front of my dress until it was below my breats while I kissed him. It wasn't anythin' we hadn't done before but as his lips moved to my neck, his hand moved between us and under the front of my dress.

"Shane," I pushed his shoulders, "Shane. Stop!"

He raised his head and removed his hand. "I'm sorry," he said before returning his lips to my neck.

Everythin' was fine after that. I wanted to be with him.

He raised up and pulled my dress off of me the rest of the way as I reached for his belt.

All of a sudden I began to panic.

"Shane," I tried pushing him away, "Shane. I can't breathe."

I pushed on his shoulders again but his hands gripped my sides so hard I choked back tears.

"Shane," I cried, "please stop!" 

He raised himself up and stared down at me.

"Beth?" He lifted his hand to wipe the tears from my cheek but I turned my head away from him. "Beth, you alright?"

"No," I cried, "I can't do this. I don't want to." 

He sat all the way up and rubbed his eyes while I got up and put my dress back on.

He rested his head on the back of the couch. I could tell he was pissed.

"I'm sorry, Shane."

"Just get the fuck out."

"Okay," I nodded, "I'll leave your keys on the kitchen table. I'm sorry, Shane. I really want to be with you but I just can't right now."

He scoffed. "There's always some kind of fuckin' excuse with you, Beth. Lori was easier to fuck than you!"

I didn't realize Shane had followed me outside until he grabbed my arm, spun me around and slammed me back against the car.

"You gotta get shit together, Beth. These games you're playin' ain't workin' no more. You understand?"

"Y...yes," I nodded.

He let go of my arm after what felt like minutes and stormed back into the cabin. I looked down to where his hand had been and saw the bright red mark. I gently rubbed at it but that just made it worse.

I didn't cry the whole way home or even when I got there. I went straight upstairs to my room and changed clothes. I finally let the tears I had been holdin' back fall when I reached the barn.

While sittin' there cryin', I told myself that I wouldn't cry anymore, at least not over what happened.

This was the last time I would cry becaue of Shane Walsh.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Ain't Like That  
Chapter 3

Beth-  
I thought about confronting Lori about her sleepin' with Shane but I just couldn't bring myself to do that no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't even know when they had slept together. It could have been since Shane and I have been together or before, I don't know. What I do know is Rick doesn't know. I know he doesn't and I can't do that to him and Carl. They're family. And it's not like I can tell her I know about them. That'll bring up a lot of questions and since no one knows Shane and I are...were together, it's best if I keep my mouth shut. 

Bein' at their house for dinner tonight certainly doesn't help things one bit.

I've been thinking about what to do since I got home Saturday night and I'm no closer to an answer. It's not all about Shane and Lori. Between them, the trip and leavin' for college, it's all got me feelin' overwhelmed.

"Hey Bethie," Rick's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hey Uncle Rick," I said with a smile as I took the dishes from him and placed them in the sink. I know my smile was fake and by the look on Rick's face, he knew it too.

"Beth, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothin's wrong. Just thinkin' about leavin' for college," I said, tryin' to throw him off but it didn't work. He was still starin' at me as he scrubbed at the dishes in the sink.

Rick-  
Somethin's wrong with Beth. I know somethin's botherin' her even if she won't say what it is. She forgets I've known her since the day she was born and I know how bad of a liar she is. All through dinner she looked off. She barely spoke when Lori talked to her and she didn't talk to Carl like she usually does. She just kind of sat there and pushed the food on her plate around. It's alright if she won't say what's botherin' her, I know she will sooner or later.

I scrubbed a plate and handed it to her so she could dry it off and put it in the cabinet. 

When I sat the last plate in the dish drainer, I turned to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't look at me, she just continued to dry the dishes.

As she was dryin' them, I noticed somethin' on her arm I hadn't noticed before. When she moved again, it was clear what it was.

A hand shaped bruise.

I leaned back against the table, closed my eyes and shook my head, tryin' to tell myself that it didn't mean anythin', it wasn't what it looked like. But when I looked back at her and she was leaned up putting the last of the dishes in the cabinet, I saw the same hand shaped bruise on her hips where her shirt had ridden up.

"Beth," I choked out, "Who the hell did that to you?"

She quickly turned round to face me with wide eyes.

"Who did what?" She asked.

"Who the hell did that to you?" I said, pointing at her arm.

She shrugged. "It's none of your business who did it."

"Elizabeth Ruth Greene," I raised my voice, "tell me who hurt you!"

"No!" She shouted, "it's none of your business. I wasn't even hurt."

"That's bullshit! And it is my business!"

"No it's not! You're not my dad. I don't have to tell you anythin'!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Lori asked from the doorway. "I'm trying to help Carl pack his bags for the trip and all we can hear are you two in here shouting. What's going on?"

Beth-  
The last thing I needed was Lori getting in my face, it's bad enough Rick already was.

"Look at her arm," he said, then before I could stop him, he jerked my shirt up. "Look at this."

Lori gasped when she saw the bruises and moved closer to me.

"I'm calling Hershel and Annette right now," she said while studying the bruises.

"It's nothin'," I whispered, "He didn't mean to do it."

"I've heard that before, Beth," Rick ground out through clenched teeth. "Don't make excuses for whoever did this."

"I don't care what you've heard before," I said as I pushed past him and Lori. "It's better if y'all leave this alone."

"You're crazy, Beth," Lori said.

I wanted to hit her, scream at her, call her out on what she did with Shane but I couldn't. Her words weren't meant to insult me, she wanted to help. I scoffed at them and grabbed my jacket off the back of the couch and walked out the door.

I was almost home when I realized I couldn't go there. Lori and Rick had no doubt called Mama and Daddy already and they'd be waiting up for me to get home.

I didn't know where I would go but I had to go somewhere.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in my car on the street in front of Shane's house.

I waited a few minutes before I took a deep breath and got out.

About halfway across his front yard, I stopped and turned back to my car.

I shouldn't be here. I couldn't come runnin' back to him after our fight and certainly not after Rick saw the bruises he'd left. Even if they were unintentional.

When I got back in my car and drove off, I started cryin'. I didn't know where I was gonna go so I drove around for awhile. 

Around 2 a.m., I found myself pulling up to a small house on the other side of town.

There was already a light on inside when I knocked on the door but another one flicked on and then the porch light came on before the front door opened.

"Well, hey there, Sugar. What tha hell ya doin' 'ere this late?" Merle Dixon asked.

I shrugged. "Is Lacey home?"

"Naw. She's at work," he said, opening the screen door and steppin' aside to let me in. "Ya want somethin' ta drink?' He asked when I sat down on the couch.

"Sure."

He returned a minute later with a can of soda.

"What ya need Lace for, Sugar?"

"I can't go home. I was at Uncle Rick's and I got into a fight with him and Lori. Just need somewhere to stay until I can go home."

"Well, you're always welcome 'ere. Ya know where everythin' is. Ya can take tha couch or....."

I sharp cry echoed through the house causing Merle to shake his head and groan and mumble to himself.

"She still colicky?"

He nodded and walked off down the hall. I smiled when I heard little feet runnin' into the livin' room.

"Bethie!" My name was cried out almost sleepily.

"Hey Leah," I smiled at the little girl and reached out for her.

"Are you stayin' here tonight?"

"Leah, get yer ass back in bed," Merle called out.

I laughed and picked her up as I stood.

Once she was tucked back in, I went across the hall to where Merle was. He was bouncin' his and Lacey's baby girl, Olivia.

I moved over to them and lifted her out of his arms.  
"You have to hold her face down, with your hand under her belly like this," I positioned Olivia on my arm, "and her head on your forearm."

He motioned for me to give her back to him. "Go on an' get ya some sleep, Sugar. Lacey'll be home in a few hours."

I did as he said but when I woke up a few hours later, instead of findin' Lacey at home, Merle's brother was there tryin' to get Leah to quit runnin' around and screamin'.

"Where's Lace?" I asked Daryl.

His eyes shot up and down the hallway to her and Merle's bedroom. "Where tha hell ya think? Merle called me when she came in an' could barely walk. Keep tellin' 'em if they don't clean up they're gon' get tha kids taken away."

"Yeah but Merle seems to be doin' better since he started workin' for daddy."

Daryl nodded. "Speakin' of yer pops, yer folks called 'ere askin' if you was watchin' tha kids. Merle told me to tell 'em you was and ta tell you ta stay 'ere 'til he gets home."

"Um...okay. Why?" 

"Don't know exactly but could have somethin' ta do with those bruises ya got." Daryl leaned back against the counter and stared at me. "How'd ya get 'em?"

"It was an accident, Daryl."

"Sure it was."

The rest of the day I spent helpin' Daryl tend to his nieces while Lacey slept off her high before leavin' for work and promising we'd talk tonight. 

By the time Merle came home, Daryl had already left and I had over a dozen missed calls, voicemails and texts from mama, daddy, Rick and Lori. All of which I ignored.

I helped Merle get his girls in bed but as I started for the door, he grabbed my arm and told me to sit down. I sat down on the couch when he went to the kitchen, coming back with a couple beers. He handed me one and sat down across from me.

He stares at me as he took a few sips then he sat the bottle down.

"Ya gon' tell or do I gotta ask?"

"Merle," I sighed, "it's nothin'. It was an honest mistake."

He shook his head. "Ain't no such thang as an 'honest mistake' when a man's leavin' bruises on ya like that. They sure as hell don't look like it was somethin' ya wanted 'im ta do."

Rick-  
After Beth left the house last night, we called Hershel and Annette. 

When Beth didn't show up, we all started callin' around. Annette called us at about 4 a.m. to let us know that she was at Merle and Lacey Dixon's house to watch their two kids.

We were all relieved to find out she was okay but we were all still slightly pissed. 

She had bruises, clear as day, all over her and from the way she had reacted, they weren't done willingly.

Someone had hurt Beth and she was protecting him.

"Y'all found out where she went?" Shane asked when he got back in the car with our lunch.

I nodded. "Yeah. She went to babysit for Merle and Lacey. Their baby girl is sick and they haven't been able to sleep much with her wakin' them up every little bit."

Shane snorted. "Yeah, that and all the drugs they're takin'. I can't believe Hershel lets her go over to the Dixon's knowin' what kind of people they are."

"Merle's doin' better since he started workin' for Hershel and Beth's good with kids."

He shrugged and took abuts of his hamburger. "So why'd she take of anyway? What were y'all fightin' about?"

"She had bruises in the shape of hand prints in her hips and arms. She wouldn't tell us who hurt her but we'll find out. She can't protect him forever.

Shane-  
I didn't want to jump to conclusions on anythin'. The bruises may not have been from me. Beth could've gotten them from someone else, whether she was sleepin' with them or not.

"Maybe she just likes it rough?" I blurted out.

Rick looked at me questioningly. "I highly doubt that. The way she was actin' was exactly how we've seen abused women act. She was scared, she tried to hide them, she tried to play it off as if it were nothin' and then she tried to take up for the boy. She kept sayin' he didn't mean to do it. Oh, and she hasn't been home since we saw the bruises. Does that sound like someone who wanted that?"

"No." I swallowed past the lump in my throat and focused back on my food.

I knew then, I probably knew all along, but right then I knew I had been the one takin' leave the bruises and I felt Rick at the thought.

I hadn't meant to hurt her. And I'd have to find a way to apologize.

Beth-  
I sat there a long time, drinkin' a few beers and tellin' Merle about everythin' that happened with Shane.

His jaw tightened just at the mention of his name.

"I'ma make sure that piece of shit knows if he touches ya again I'ma bury his ass."

I smiled but it faded quickly. 

"Lori was easier to fuck than you." Shane's voice repeated it over and over in my head. 

Out of everythin' that had happened and been said, that was the only thing I kept hearing but it didn't make any sense and then, finally, it clicked. 

He slept with Lori! He fucked Lori! Lori, his best friends wife!! 

I stood up as soon as what his words had meant hit me. Merle looked at me, clearly confused, but I couldn't tell him what had been said. I couldn't tell anyone really.

I didn't have to think twice about it.

"I'm sorry, Merle, but I've got to go. Tell Lacey I'll talk o her later and if you need anythin', just call me." 

I got up before he could respond and was out the door. I got in my car and headed towards the Grimes'. 

Rick's car wasn't in the driveway when I got there, that I was thankful for, but Lori's was.

I didn't even knock before going inside. 

"Lori?" I called out.

"In the kitchen," she answered.

She was standin' at the stove when I entered the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Hey, sweetie. We've been o worried about you. Are you alright. Are you hungry? Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Did you fuck Shane?"

Lori almost dropped the bowl in her hand upon hearing my question.

"Ex...excuse me?" She asked.

"Did. You. Fuck. Shane?" I repeated.

She sat the bowl down on the kitchen table and wiped her hands off.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Elizabeth."

"So you admit it. You did fuck him."

"No. I didn't admit to anything. But it's really not any of your business."

"Why? Why did you fuck Shane? When did you fuck him? How...how could you do that to uncle Rick? With his best friend? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I didn't do anything, Elizabeth."

"You fucked him, Lori. He told me you did!"

"I don't know what Shane told you but you need to shut your mouth."

"Damn it, Lori," I shook my head, "just tell me when you fucked Shane."

"You slept with Shane?" Rick asked from the doorway. 

Lori and I both stared at him in shock. 

He stepped further into the kitchen and sat his hat down on the kitchen table.

"When?" He asked, his voice cracking just slightly. 

Lori looked at me then back to Rick. "It doesn't matter when."

"Yes it does, Lori. When did you sleep with him? Why did you do it?"

"You don't give a damn about me anymore," her voice cracked as she spoke.

Rick looked completely heartbroken, hurt, disappointed and angry but he didn't say anythin' else to her.

"That's not true and you damn well know it, Lori. Why did you do it? Why Shane?"

Lori just stared at me, then Rick and then the floor.

She couldn't....didn't want to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

** Love Ain't Like That **   
** Chapter 4 **

**Beth-**

Rick watched Lori, waitin' for some kind of answer, for a few minutes but when she didn't say anythin', he picked his hat up off the table, turned to me and placed his hand on my arm.

"C'mon, Bethie," he said quietly.

I followed him into the livin' room and waited for him there while he went to their room to pack a bag.

When he came back downstairs, Lori was standin' in the doorway of the kitchen watchin' us leave. She wasn't cryin', there wasn't even a tear in her eyes and her face was blank, almost as if she wanted this.

Rick led me to his car and opened the passenger door. "I'll send Shawn by to get your car tomorrow," he muttered when he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

He drove the whole way to the farm without sayin' another word to me.

When we pulled up to the house, all of the lights were out except the porch light. Mama and Daddy were both in bed but I know they heard us come in especially since I tripped goin' up the stairs and Rick had to help me to my room. His footsteps seemed louder goin' down the stairs than they did when were walkin' up them. The door to the guest bedroom downstairs creaked open and then slammed shut, though that wasn't Rick's fault, the door tended to stick a little and you had to give it a good shove for it to actually shut.

* * *

**Rick-**

Hershel and Annette were up and busy before the sun came up. I could hear them stirrin' around throughout their house and dreaded the thought that sooner or later I would have to walk out of this bedroom and face them. Even though I know they know I'm here, it would be difficult to explain why.

I had laid here pretty much all night tryin' to think up an excuse but nothin' was comin' to me. Sure, I could tell them I drove Beth home after seein' she had had a few drinks but that wouldn't do anyone any good and I didn't want the poor girl to get into trouble over that. She's leavin' for college soon and I'm sure she'll have more than a few night of drinkin' ahead of her so it wasn't that big of a deal.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room a little while later and though I didn't want to get up, I did and followed the smell right into the kitchen.

Hershel was sittin' at the table, readin' the newspaper, and Annette was at the stove.

"Good mornin'," she said almost cheerfully without turnin' to look at me.

"Mornin'," I mumbled and went to join Hershel at the table. Before I could sit down though, he stood up and nodded his head towards the livin' room and I followed him.

The kitchen door swung shut and he turned to face me.

"Did somethin' happen last night?" he asked.

I rubbed my hands over my face and tried to think of a way to explain it to him.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said without thinkin'.

He looked past me at the kitchen door, then over to the stairs. "I know somethin' must have happened for you to have spent the night here last night. Did somethin' happen to Bethie at Merle's?"

"No," I shook my head. "Absolutely not. It's nothin' to do with her. I just had a fight with Lori and figured it was best to come here and let things cool down."

He nodded as if he understood what I was sayin' but then he looked me dead in the eyes and asked, "Beth the reason for this fight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't accusin' anyone of anythin' but I am askin' if it had anythin' to do with my daughter. She was at your house the other night and was very disrespectful to you and Lori."

I almost smiled at the man's words but I didn't. "I can assure you that had absolutely nothin' to do with our fight. But, there were some things that were said last night that I'm not sure we can come back from. Beth just happened to be a witness to it and I wasn't goin' to leave her there."

He studied my face, lookin' for an answer. I don't know if he found what he was lookin' for or not but he nodded again.

"You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to," he said.

We went to the dining room just as Annette was placin' the food on the table. We had all sat down and were about to say grace when Beth came in. She wasn't her cheerful self but she did her best to hide it.

"Mornin' Mama, Daddy," she said and kissed Annette on the cheek then doin' the same to Hershel and takin' her seat next to her mom. "Mornin' Uncle Rick," she gave me a half smile.

* * *

**Beth-**

I felt horrible!

Not just because I had drank a little at Merle and Lacey's but because of what I had done at Rick's house. I basically ruined whatever they had. I should have just kept my mouth shut and maybe he would have found out what Lori was doin' on his own and even if he didn't, would that really be the worst thing to happen? Surely that wouldn't have been as bad as me throwin' it in their faces, though Lori didn't look too ashamed about what she had done. She was just mad at me for spillin' the secret she's been keepin'.

I bowed my head with my family but I couldn't bring myself to actually pray. How could I after everythin' I've done?

After breakfast, I helped Mama clear the table and clean the kitchen while Daddy and Rick went out to the garden.

I could see them from where I was standin' at the kitchen sink and I couldn't keep myself from watchin' them.

If Rick tells Daddy what happened, there will be all sorts of questions asked and I have a feelin' Daddy may ask them even if Rick doesn't say anythin'.

Of course he will! It's Daddy and he always knows what's goin' on even if he doesn't say anythin'.

"That's some bruise you have," Mama said quietly as she studied my arm. I had forgotten about coverin' it up when I came downstairs and if Mama noticed it, so did Daddy. She reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Sweetie, I know you were upset with your Aunt Lori for callin' us but you have to know that we're all worried about you and why on earth would you go to Merle's?"

I shrugged and turned my head away from her. "I was comin' home and Merle called," I lied. "He said he needed help with the girls and Lacey was at work. Olivia is still colicky and he didn't know what to do."

Mama nodded and smiled. "Oh Bethie, you're just so sweet and caring. You have to understand that none of us want someone to take advantage of that, to take advantage of you."

"Mama," I turned my whole body towards her. "No one has or ever will take advantage of me. Besides, you know Merle and Lacey and you know he's havin' a hard time raisin' those kids. I'm happy to help out whenever I can and he actually pays me."

She shook her head. "That's not what we're worried about. We know Merle would never lay a hand on you but some of the people he hangs out with, even some of the people Daryl and Lacey hang out with, well Beth, they will take advantage of things. You're just so innocent and my baby, I don't want anythin' happenin' to you."

I wiped tears from my eyes and hugged Mama. When we finished up in the kitchen, I went up to my room and laid down for a few minutes. I could hear Mama movin' around downstairs, probably cleanin' somethin', and then the front door opened and Daddy and Rick came inside.

My phone went off just as I felt myself relaxin' so I almost didn't answer it but I did and it was Merle callin' to ask if I could watch his kids while he went to work.

I kind of felt relieved that he called but at the same time I was a little scared.

* * *

"Well, gosh," Mama muttered when I told her Merle had called. "Will you be there all night?"

"Probably. Merle said this job was real important and he didn't know when Lacey would be home."

Mama and Daddy didn't act too happy about me goin' over there but that was probably because they still had so many questions they wanted to ask and they probably thought I was tryin' to avoid answerin' them.

"Where's your car?" Daddy asked, he already knew the answer though.

"It's at my house," Rick said. "I'm goin' to be on patrol tonight so I'll go ahead and carry her over there to get her car and then I'll swing by Merle's to check on things later tonight," Rick assured them.

When we got in the car, Rick was silent.

"I'm sorry about last night," I said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Why? You didn't know I was there and you're not the one who don't it, Lori did."

"I know but it wasn't my place to do that. I just…."

He glanced over at me and asked, "How did you find out about her and Shane?"

"Oh, I….I heard someone say they had seen them together."

He looked at me again. "I know you're lyin', Bethie. How'd you find out?"

"Shane," I whispered.

"Shane?" He shook his head. "How'd that come up and why were you talkin' to him?"

"I ran in to him," I lied again and started ramblin'. "I have you to know that I've known Shane my whole life, same as you, so I can talk to him. It's not like we don't know the same people or go the same places and this is a very small town."

He sighed and was silent for a while, I was sure he saw right through everythin' I was sayin'.

"You caught them together, didn't you?"

My eyes felt like they were goin' to pop out of my head. I couldn't lie this time. How could I? I couldn't lie and tell him I had caught them together and if I did, what if he asked about a time or place? I could tell him it was when Shane and I went to the cabin. Could that work? No, no, no! I couldn't say that. They'd want to know why I was up there in the first place and I had no way of knowin' where Lori was then. She could have been with Rick.

Oh God, I was ramblin' in my own head now!

* * *

**Rick-**

I didn't expect Beth to answer me when I had asked if she had caught Lori and Shane together but I sure as hell wasn't expectin' her to start cryin'.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that," I said, tryin' to keep her from cryin' more.

That was all I needed to know. She had caught them and now she was cryin' because I asked her about it. She's my niece, not a criminal. What did I expect her to do? Confess?

Lori wasn't home when I pulled up to our house to let Beth get her car but I didn't take the chance of pullin' into the driveway and goin' inside.

Beth got in her car and left as fast as she could and as much as I wanted to get out and go inside, I couldn't. I told myself that there was no way in hell I could go back right now. I was so wrapped up in thinkin' about me and Lori and our marriage and kids I hadn't realized I had drove to the station and I wasn't thinkin' about Shane when I got inside to check in.

But when I saw him, he was sittin' at his desk with his feet propped up on it and eatin' some chips.

"Hey man," he grinned and called out when he saw me. "Hey Rick, we got that patrol out near Greenbriar Hill. We got a tip there's supposed to be somethin' goin' down tonight so it could get interestin'."

He was actin' like nothin' had happened and maybe it hadn't for him. Lori probably didn't even tell him about last night. I was a little pissed at the thought that she didn't tell him but I was glad she didn't because that would mean it was still goin' on.

* * *

**Beth-**

I pulled up to Merle's to see that his truck was already gone and Daryl's motorcycle was in the driveway.

"Hey," I called out when I went inside.

"Bethie! Bethie!" Leah shouted, runnin' to me then bouncin' up and down on her feet.

I heard a groan and then a mumbled _'shit'_ comin' from one of the girls' bedroom.

"Come on," I said, pickin' Leah up and makin' my way down the hall.

Daryl was standin' in the middle of Olivia's nursey, holdin' her at arm's length with his head turned away from her.

"What are you doin'?" I asked.

He muttered somethin' then turned to face me.

"Eewwww," Leah drew out.

Still holdin' Olivia out, Daryl gagged. "Can ya take 'er?"

I put Leah down and took the baby. "What happened?"

He gagged again as he pulled off his shirt and wiped at his face. "She was cryin' so I picked 'er up an' when I did, she threw up in my face."

I shook my head. "I'll get it cleaned up."

After I had cleaned up Olivia, her room and Daryl had cleaned himself up, I laid her back down and took Leah to the livin' room to watch cartoons while I fixed them both somethin' to eat.

"I'ma head out ta tha farm so ya can call me there if ya need anythin'," Daryl said while pullin' on his coat.

I nodded and asked, "Where's Merle and Lacey goin' to be?"

"Merle's s'posed ta be workin' some kind a construction job out near Greenbriar Hill an' I ain't got a fuckin' clue where Lacey is But Merle should be back 'round six or seven. Ya gon' be alright 'ere by yerself 'til then?"

"Yeah. Uncle Rick is goin' to stop by later."

He gave a little nod then left.

* * *

**Shane-**

Rick watched me almost the whole night. He had this angry look in his eyes when he would look at me and would clench his fist when I'd talk but he never said anythin' about what was botherin' him. Part of me figured he had found out about me and Beth and, her bein' his niece and all, it pissed him off. I could see why though. I'd left bruises on her and even if they were unintentional, there was no takin' them back and there was no way I'd be able to change someone's mind. Once they thought I had hit her on purpose, that thought was there to stay.

Hell, if I were in Rick's shoes and had seen the bruises on my niece like that and thought I knew who had done it, there wouldn't be a chance in hell someone would be able to find their body. I'd make sure that guy disappeared for good.

Maybe that's exactly what Rick was thinkin'.

"Beth ever talk to y'all about what happened to her?" I asked without thinkin'.

"No," he shook his head, lookin' straight ahead.

"I'm guessin' she won't talk about it. Hershel and Annette are probably keepin' a close eye on her, huh?"

He shrugged to that.

"Can't say I'm surprised," I continued. "Beth's always been quiet but she'll tell someone eventually. It could've been that Johnson boy she was with at that graduation bonfire. He's gonna be just like his ol' man."

"Why the hell are you goin' on about this?" Rick asked, finally turnin' to look at me.

"I'm just curious. I've known her all of her life and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Yeah, alright."

He kept quiet the rest of the drive over to Greenbriar Hill. We parked in the back lot of a truck stop, facin' the buildin' where we had gotten a tip someone was goin' to be out there and possibly sellin' a new batch of meth.

We must have sat there for three or four hours before we saw anyone show up but nothin' came of it.

When we got back to the station the next mornin' Rick didn't bother with writin' out his report like he usually did before leavin'.

I tried askin' him if he wanted to grab a beer but he walked away. After I finished my report, I tried callin' his cell and then Lori's when he didn't answer.

* * *

**Beth-**

I woke up on the couch when I heard my phone goin' off. I figured it would be Mama or Daddy or even Rick but it wasn't and I didn't recognize the number.

I rubbed my eyes and stared at it until it stopped ringin' but as soon as I sat it down, it started ringin' again. It was that same number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Beth?"

I stiffened and sat up. "What do you want, Shane?"

"I was just callin' to see if we could talk. Maybe we could meet up tonight or somethin'. I need to talk to you about what happened."

"There's nothin' to talk about," I said before ending the call.

I called Mama while I was makin' coffee and some breakfast to let her know I wouldn't be home until later on. There wasn't any need in that but I didn't want her to worry and with the way everythin' has been goin', it's better I check in and follow hers and Daddy's rules until I leave for college.

"Just a few more weeks," I said out loud, reminding myself that this would be over soon.

"What's jus' a few more weeks?" Merle mumbled.

I smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "Just a few more weeks until I'm in college and far away from here."

The rest of the week flew by and I didn't hear from Shane again and Mama and Daddy didn't question me. Rick stayed at our house, it seemed he would be stayin' there for a good while, and I babysat for Merle and Lacey every night. I guess me stayin' there helped me avoid my family, that and the bruises were just beginning to fade away.

Out of sight, out of mind.

 


End file.
